Fangs and Wings
by darkmist101
Summary: Sequel to TwoFaced Beings.
1. Freedom

A/N: Ok here's the first chapter of the sequel to Two-Faced Beings. And to clear up confusion from the ending of the story I'll try to explain. Two-Faced Beings was like a snippet of Hitomis life that she put on paper while it was happening. She wanted to write a book and her adventure in Lico inspired her to write everything down so at the end it was finished. How was that? Did that confuse you more??? LOL .' sowwies.

Chapter 1

Nestled in Vans strong arms, Hitomi breathes a sigh of relief as they near Lico once again. She was finally going home. Her real home. She looks up and meets Vans blood red eyes. They looked so happy and she new hers were shining. Nearing the town, Van swoops up into the clouds so no one can see him and Hitomi. He didn't want anyone knowing where they were going so incase her parents did come back to get her no one could tell them where to look.

Hitomi could see birds flying below her through the clouds but she didn't see the town. "Where are we going?" She asks curiously. "I went around the town so no one could see us. Just being extra cautious I guess." He says before finally diving down out of the clouds. He dove so fast it made Hitomi scream. She thought they were going to crash! Finding his house, Van pulls out of his death dive and lands gently on his feet, setting down a petrified Hitomi.

"Are you ok?" He asks trying not to laugh at how funny she looked with her hair sticking up, her eyes bug eyed, and her mouth gapping. "I had it under control. You should trust my flying more." He says laughing finally. His laugh brought her out of the stupor she had been in and smacks his arm angrily. "That was so not funny Van!!!" She yells as she continues to hit him.

He easily blocks her feeble attacks and smiles wickedly before zipping away. Hitomi gaps around. Damn him!!! Her mind screams. He just can't leave her alone like this! A sound from the house directs her attention forward as the back door swings open. So that's where he went, she says thoughtfully as she steps inside to find no one. She had never been inside Vans house before and she takes a moment to look around. He defiantly needed a woman's touch around her. It was dusty everywhere and the floor was strewn with papers and who knows what else.

A trickle is felt on the back of her neck and she screams before turning to see what it was. Van was behind her dripping water of her neck. She lets out a growl that imitated his perfectly and making him shrink back a bit scared. "Van…what are you doing?" She asks low, an evil glint in her green eyes. "Just thought you needed some cleaning since you smell so bad." He remarks playfully while hold his nose. Hitomi drops her bag and lunges at him forgetting that he could easily move out of her way, which he did. She tumbles on the floor and lies there humiliated.

"You cheat! You…You cheater!" She finishes lamely not finding anything else to comeback with. Another laugh is heard from the other side of the room as Folken steps through the front door. "She sure is feisty." He says and Van nods in agreement. They both stared at her with matching smirks on their faces. Brothers are so cruel. "This place is a dump by the way. Don't you two know how to clean?" She says as she climbs to her feet rubbing the dust bunnies off.

"It's time you guys start cleaning." She states. They look at each other dumbfounded. "What's cleaning?" They ask together. 'Oh lord…"

A/N: I know it's really short but read the author note on the next chapter i upload plz. I need help!!!


	2. Plans

A/N: Ok chapter 2 is up. Thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 2 **Plans**

Hitomi slaps her forehead as the two brothers stare at her dumbfounded. Ok so they never cleaned before. I guess that's understandable since they don't have a mom or sister but still…that is just sad! She sighs and rummages in her duffel for her stash of money that she had been saving. Taking out a small box she opens it and takes out some money.

"I'm assuming you don't have any cleaning supplies…" She watches as they stare in confusion. "Yes so I'm going to the store and buy cleaning supplies. You two are going to find a very large bag and put all these paper into it. Can you handle that?" She says. "Umm…we don't have bags." Van says and gulps. The look on Hitomis face was that of someone slowly loosing her temper. "No bags. Ok then put your speedy trait into action a dig a large hole out back. Put the papers in there and we will burn it later." They nod and she walks out the door and down the street. It would take her about 20 minutes to get to the store so she picked up her pace. She didn't want to leave them alone for too long.

Van and Folken meanwhile are staring around them. "How are we going to dig the hole?" Van asks before Folken smacks him on the head. "You dumbass we use our hands. Duh!" Folken says angrily as he grumpily heads outside with Van following him. "Why did you bring her here anyways?" Folken asks as they get on their hands and knees and start scooping up the hard mud. "I don't know…I just had to get her away from her family and this was the only place I knew of." Van says. Folken stops and looks at his younger brother. This girl had changed him so much. It was good for them to have her around.

"That's ok. But what if her family comes here looking for her?" He asks. Van looks up with determination. "Then I will fly her far away. They will not get her again." Folken chuckles and they continue digging in a peaceful silence.

Hitomi had just reached the store and grabbed a large basket. She would need a lot of stuff. It took her 15 minuets to find everything and she leaves quickly because a group of kids were coming. Dodging behind the building she waits until they go inside before she starts speed walking back to her new home.

She huffs and puffs as she finally reaches the house and goes inside. She needed to work out more. She thinks before stopping in dismay. The floor was still how she had left it over an hour ago. What the hell are they doing! She thinks savagely as she heads outside to meet a sight that had her choking back her laughter. Folken and Van were digging up large clumps of mud with their hands. The hole was decent sized but they both were covered from head to toe in mud. They sense her and Van turns to her raising an eyebrow. At seeing his face smeared with mud she bursts with laughter and falls to the ground clutching her stomach as she laughs harder and harder.

"Is she ok?" Folken says as he watches their new female companion. "It looks like she's dying." Van stares at her confused and shrugs his shoulders going back to digging. "Women." He says and Folken nods before he too continues to dig. Hitomi regains her composure after a couple of minutes and stands up to see them still digging. "What are you knuckleheads doing?" She says walking over to them. "Digging. What does it look like we're doing?" Van says as he stares at her with innocent red eyes.

"Don't you have shovels or something?" She asks and sighs as they share that same confused look again. "Look, never mind. The hole is big enough now dust off your clothes and come inside to start picking up the trash." She orders as she turns and heads back into the house. "She really wants us to dust off our clothes?" Van asks Folken. He nods. "But it's cold out!" Van says grumpily while he strips off his jacket and shirt. Folken following him.

Hitomi wonders what's taking them so long again and walks out looking angry. The site before her made her face turn into a tomato and she tries to look away but her eyes are glued to the two brothers…naked…beating their clothes to get the dust off. Wow…they are so muscular and tanned. My god they are tanned everywhere! Hitomi does advert her eyes at this as they turn sideways. Oh my god why are they doing that! They couldn't have not known what I meant by dusting off their clothes could they? Obviously they didn't know what she had meant. Her mind says smugly.

She turns around so her back faced them and calls, "H-Hey Van? Are you guys almost done?" She asks and jumps out of her skin as Vans voice says right behind her, "Yes we are done." Hitomi whips around and her face turns into a darker tomato as he stands there with just his boxers on. Folken was the same. "U-Ummm why don't you change your clothes into something more clean." Hitomi sputters as she tries to cool her face down. Watching Vans chest muscles flex as he moved didn't help. "Umm…we don't have any clean clothes. We don't really do laundry…" He trails off and stares at the ground in embarrassment. Hitomi smiles gently at him. "Then I'll do laundry. You're in luck because I bought some detergent just in case. Now where are all your dirty clothes?" Hitomi asks but soon regrets it as Folken and Van point into the living room. Clothes covered the entire ground but what was worst was some were stained with blood.

"Oh dear…you guys need some new clothes it seems." Hitomi laughs. For some reason the blood didn't bother her. Just the thought of the clothes being ruined because the blood was stained on them. "We don't have money for stuff like that." Folken says gruffly. Obviously uncomfortable at having to say such things to a women. "It's ok. I have some saved money that will last us awhile before you two get jobs." They blinked at her and she thought their confused looks looked cute. "How else do you expect us to get money? Besides I doubt you both wouldn't mind getting out of going to school. Besides we can't sell this place back to the county unless it's clean." She smiles and claps her hands together.

"We are selling it?" Van asks curiously. "Yes. Everyone knows us here. We wouldn't be able to live happily if the entire town hated us and were after us. So once we sell this place we will go somewhere far away where no one has heard of you guys." Hitomi says and Van and Folken grin at this. They would love to get away from here.

"It's late now so tomorrow morning, you two are going to look for jobs in the less popular places while I clean up here." Seeing their looks she sighs. "Forget it. Let's just get to sleep." She turns and walks to her duffle bag but a hand stops her. "Wait Hitomi. My brother and I understand what you're saying…we just aren't used to someone caring about us." Van says softly and Folken walks behind him with a kind smile on his face.

Hitomi smiles at them both and surprises them by hugging Van and then hugging Folken. Van thought his brother would die from the close contact. Pulling away Hitomi grins before grabbing her duffle bag. "Where do I sleep?" Van leads her up the stairs and to a door on the right. "This is my room but none of the other bedrooms are clean so you can sleep here for now." He says with a small red tinge on his cheeks. His room was bare except for the framed picture that Hitomi had given him for Christmas. It sat right next to his bed on a small nightstand.

"When we do find a new place to live, I'm going to decorate your room." Hitomi says sadly. His room was so bare. She hoped that once they cleaned this house and sold it to the county they would be able to find a nicer place far away from here. Turning to Van again she realizes he has no place to sleep now. "Um…where will you sleep?" She asks quietly with a blush on her cheeks at what she was going to offer. "I will sleep on the floor so I can keep watch over you." He says quickly.

"You don't have to watch over me…but if you want you can share the bed with me." Hitomis face was like a cherry and Vans almost matched hers. "Uhhh. Are you sure?" He asks nervously. Hitomi nods with a small smile before turning away and going through her duffle bag looking for her pajamas. Pulling out the tank top and baggy pajama pants, Hitomi pushes Van out of the room and tells him to wait a second while she dresses. Shutting the door she quickly changes and lets him back in.

"I like your pajamas." He says looking them over. They were red and had little vampire bats on them. "Oh thanks…" She says and they stand in silence not knowing what to do. "Umm what side do you want?" She asks with a blush. "The right side." He says as he walks over and slides under the blankets. With him in the bed, the bed suddenly looked very small. 'Why am I so worried. He's the guy I love for gods sake. But we haven't even kissed yet!' Hitomis mind yells. 'There's plenty of time for all that later.' Hitomi thinks as she slips in next to Van and feels the warmth of his body next to hers.

"Good night…my angel." Hitomi whispers softly as she turns away from him and falls asleep. Van stares at her having just barely been able to hear her last words. He smiles softly and scoots a little closer to her wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. It was much easier to be affectionate when she was asleep. He concludes as he nestles his face in her hair and falls asleep.

A/N: Well there's chapter 2. Sorry it's short. I was rushing to update both my stories in time before the afternoon when I won't be able to update until Monday again. Dammit! Sorry. I also want to start a new story (ya another one) with street racing. I love street racing. Hehe. Anyways hopefully I'll post that today. If not then on Monday for sure! Thanks and Review!!!


	3. Mistrust

A/N: ok here's chapter 3! I want to thank those few people who are sticking with my stories so special and most grateful thanks to:

**Kida Satsuki**

**Birdy22**

**Missing White Wings 15**

**Anizamara**

**Banryuu**

You guys are the reason why I keep writing since either no one else likes to review or my stories just don't interest the majority of readers. I don't know but THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! And also thanks to the ones who gave me suggestions! Thanks again and again!!! Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 3 **Mistrust**

The whole next couple of days were devoted to cleaning up the overly messy house. By the end of the week, Folken and Van knew what cleaning was but more importantly, they knew how to clean. Sitting on the back porch, Hitomi sighs in relief as Van and Folken wipe up the last of the dust that had accumulated everywhere over the past couple of years.

"You guys really work fast once you know what you're doing." Hitomi says impressed. Van grins but Folken just scowls. He didn't like this cleaning at all. Once they had finished Folken stalks off to his now spotless room and Van walks over to Hitomi and sits next to her so their shoulders gently touch. They had become much closer over the past few days that Hitomi has lived with them.

"Cleaning takes a long time." Van says offhandedly to break the silence. Hitomi had seemed quiet all day and he didn't know why. Hitomi laughs lightly and stares at him with those large green eyes. They sparkled with happiness and contentment. She was so relaxed around him now.

"Yes it does but only because you two haven't cleaned in years. I don't know how you could live in that mess." Hitomi wrinkles her nose at the thought of how the house had looked before she had gotten to it. Van chuckles at her look but stops as a thought enters his mind.

"Why haven't you gone back to school?" He asks. He knew she liked school and that she must miss it. Hitomi sighs and looks away hiding her eyes from him. He had an uncanny way of knowing what she was thinking. "I don't have the time for school. I need to stay here to take care of the house and of you guys." She says only telling half the truth. The other half was that the kids at school all hated her because she was with Folken and Van and that they had attempted to beat her up when she went to the store yesterday to buy food. She didn't tell Van in fear that he'd never let her leave the house again.

"Hitomi? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asks and gently takes her chin in his gloved hand and turns her face to his. His blood red eyes searched hers for the answer knowing that she was lying to him. "Van. Promise me you'll never kill a person." Hitomi says abruptly. Vans eyes widen and he growls knowing that something had happened. "Tell me what happened now!" "It's just that…I…almost got beat up yesterday by some high school kids." Hitomi whispers diverting her eyes as she saw anger flare up into Vans eyes.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" He roars as he clenches his fists and stands abruptly. "Because I didn't want you to do anything rash Van! Your anger isn't in check all the time!" Hitomi cries as she sees him grow even more furious. "My anger is always in check. It's just I choose to let it loose. Like right now!" With that he storms to the front of the house and disappears down the road leading to the town.

'Oh Van…' Hitomi thinks sadly as she realizes he didn't promise to her.

Hitomi was in her room when a loud knock is heard at the door. Van still hadn't come back and she rushes down thinking it's him. Flinging open the door she is met by a group of red faced jocks. "Where is your monster pet Bitch!" The leader yells at her as the other guys draw switchblades from their jackets. "I don't know where he is and don't call him a monster! You guys are the monsters for picking on him all the time because of stupid rumors that aren't even true!" Hitomi screams at them before the leader grabs her and pulls her outside.

"You'll change your tune once you see what he's done!" They all yell as they drag her over to the side of the house and into the woods. Coming to a clump of bushes they stop and force her to look down at a dead corpse. It was a jock but you could only tell because of the letterman jacket. The guys face was torn off and deep bite marks covered his entire neck.

Blood covered his entire body and the removal of his jacket showed long gashes in his stomach, arms and legs. 'Oh lord…Van couldn't have done this. He has changed. He's good now. He's not evil!' Hitomis mind screams but the evidence was there. The deep puncture marks at the neck could only be made by something long and sharp. Sharp like fangs.

Hitomi turns her face away from the gruesome site and the leader throws her to the ground. "Now tell us where he is or we'll kill you just as painfully as he killed our buddy." The leader growls as he and the others slowly advance on her. She was terrified but even if she knew where Van was she wouldn't tell them. Her heart still denied the fact that he would kill someone out of spite like this.

"I don't know where he is. Please let me go!" She cries but they wouldn't listen. One of them starts to inch his switchblade to her throat when something hits him in the back and flings him in the air. It was like a black shadow had transcended from the forest as one by one the jocks get flung away from her. They swung their switchblades around them but it did little good to something they couldn't see.

Soon only Hitomi was left and she looks around her frantically trying to spot her rescuer already knowing who it was. A rustle from her right directs her attention to a tree where the shadow comes out showing Van. His eyes were deep red and his fangs protruded from his bloody lips. Seeing her safe, he sighs and his vampire features slowly fade until he looks normal again.

"V-Van…what happened. You didn't…do it did you? Please tell me you didn't mutilate that jock! Please!" Hitomi cries as she runs to him and hugs him tightly needing to hear him say he was innocent. Van shudders and holds her tighter.

"I did it. I had to do it. They were the ones who wanted to beat you up weren't they?" He asks but Hitomi wasn't listening. She had only heard his spoken confession and she needed to get away from him. For the first time since she'd met him, she was scared of him.

She beat on his chest with her tiny fists and screamed at him to let her go. He held her tighter not wanting to let her go in fear that she'd never come back. "Please Hitomi, I did it for you. No one will try to hurt you and not be punished." He says trying to sooth her. "You lied to me! I told you to promise me you'd never kill anyone. I know you didn't promise but don't you think I wanted you to promise so it wouldn't happen? I thought you were changed! I hate you Van Fanel!" Hitomi screams and Van lets her go after hearing her say those last five words.

Hitomi staggers and falls to the ground in a heap of tears. Van just stood there staring up at the sky. She hated him? Was what he did really that horrible for her to say something like that? Hitomi gets up and wipes away the tears before turning to Van, her eyes growing sadder as the anger slowly ebbs away. She hadn't meant to say that last sentence but she had been so angry at him.

"Van…maybe we should talk this over back at the house." She says hesitantly. She really didn't want to mistrust him but she was suddenly very wary of him. "No…I think you've said enough. I'll leave you alone so you can pack up your stuff or if you want I'll give you that house. I have no need for it anymore." Van whispers staring at her with blank eyes. With that he turns and walks away, disappearing into the fading sunlight.

Hitomi numbly walks back to the now vacant house. The house that had become her new home. She walks up the stairs and into hers and Vans room. After the first night they had shared the same bed every night following and now it seemed lonely without him. What am I thinking? He just killed someone! What's to stop him from killing more people? I can't trust him anymore. I have to leave. Hitomi concludes as she slowly start to pack up her things. Why did I tell him? Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut and then I could still be with him. Leaning against his warm chest as he hugs me from behind. Looking up into those bright red sparkling eyes that always were soft when they looked at her.

Those thoughts brought fresh tears to her eyes and she collapses on the ground and cries herself to sleep.

A/N: Well what do you think? Please Review!


	4. End

A/N: sorry for taking a bit longer then usual to update. I've been working on my newest story adrenaline rush! Here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4 **End**

Hitomi wakes in the morning to find the house empty. There was no sign that anyone had lived in the house besides Vans room where all her stuff was. Events from yesterday fill her thoughts as she walks around the empty house feeling disoriented. She had never felt so alone since she had moved to this town a year ago and now the cold hard facts overwhelmed her.

Van was gone. She had left her family to be with him and he was gone. God I really know how to screw up my life. Hitomi thinks angrily as she packs up her few possessions and wonders what to do next.

A knock at the door brings caution to Hitomis senses as she silently steps over to the door opens it just a crack. "Hitomi! Dear god you're alive!" Her fathers voice rings clear and Hitomi throws the door open to see her parents standing there with about a dozen police officers.

The police pass her and search the house as her father embraces her tightly. "You scared us running away with that demon. We are not mad at you. We know he probably made you go against your will and we want you to come back with us." Her mother said as she takes her turn to hug her daughter.

Hitomi opens her mouth to defend Van when she stops. Why should she defend him? He really is a demon. A demon that kills without mercy. Hitomi smiles instead and picks up her bag ready to leave. She didn't want to stay in this place any longer then she had to.

The police return empty handed and when they shut the door, they put a huge lock on the door handle to make sure no one can enter the now abandoned house. A slight tug at her heart reaches her brain as her parents drive her away from the town that she had grown to love and then hate.

She squashes any thoughts of Van and instead looks forward to a new life without vampires and angels and nonsense like that. She just wanted to be normal again.

Weeks flew by as Hitomi made new friends in her high school and soon thoughts of Van simply slipped away from her mind. She was happy with her new life but as the end of her senior year approached, she felt a part of herself not complete and by this time she couldn't even remember the vampire mix that stole her heart months ago.

It wasn't until a whole five months passed that she felt a jolt go through her entire body. Something was going to happen today. It was currently Monday and she was sitting her English class when a gust of wind blows through the window next to her desk and a whirlwind of white feathers drifts around the classroom. Feathers…why do they look so familiar? Then it hit her like being run over by a truck. Van. Her angel. He had come for her. No thoughts of vampires entered her mind as she calmly packed up her school things. Her heart was light for the first time in five months and her mind all along new that she still loved Van.

She had just denied it for so long that she had simply vanished him from her mind. Not anymore though. The classroom door opens and in steps the most magical being Hitomi had ever seen. Snowy white wings spread from the naked back of her wonderful angel as Van steps into the room. His eyes focused only on her as he ignores the screams around him.

Hitomi feels her body move on its own accord as she stands and walks towards him. She notices that all the scars from his body and face were gone and his eyes held the softest warmth she had ever seen. He seemed transformed entirely into a creature of light and as his ungloved hand reached out to her she grasps it gently feeling love flow through his very veins.

"Van…" Hitomi whispers softly as he smiles at her and pulls her against his bare chest. "I love you Hitomi. I always knew I loved you but after you left me I realized I couldn't live without you. My evil heart melted away and made way for a warmer heart. A heart that told me I needed to be with you always. I've been searching for you for months now and now I've found you at last." Van says all this with a smile on his now relaxed face and his blood red eyes seemed to soften even more as he bends down and captures her lips in a warm and soft kiss.

The sounds of cooing around her brings Hitomi out of the trance she had been in sense Vans arrival and looks around at all the students standing there watching her and Van. She smiles and looks back up at her angel as he cocks his head to the side looking innocently at her.

"Van…ever sense I left you I've felt empty inside. I made myself forget you for a long time but I knew deep down that I needed you here with me. I'm sorry for leaving you." Tears flowed down Hitomis cheeks as she snuggles into Vans chest and he wraps his wings around her comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I forgive you over and over again." With that said, Van scoops up Hitomi and exits the classroom. No one ever saw them again.

A/N: Ok i know its short. I totally lost all inspiration in this story and so I kinda just wrote down something short to end it. I guess I don't like sequels very well so I don't think i'll do anymore sequels. Sorry for that! Anyways that's the end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
